Puis je te prendre dans mes bras?
by Alice Matsumoto
Summary: Seifer est amoureux de Squall depuis sa tendre enfance...va-t-il avoir le courage de lui annoncer? Pov' de Seifer, Yaoi et One shot!


Titre : puis-je te prendre dans mes bras ?

Auteur : Petite Zell alias Skeapy

Genre : POV et yaoi tout mimi ^^

Base : final fantasy 8

Tout d'abord je précise que les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (comme d'hab^^) et pis ben …ca sert à rien de s'énerver car je ne fait que les emprunter et pis …je vais les rendre en entier alors…(et toc !) et pis d'abord je gagne pas de fric avec alors je vois pas pourquoi s'embêter avec ça.

  


  


  


Puis-je te prendre dans mes bras ?

  


Je m'introduis en silence dans sa chambre. La pénombre y régnait et seul un rayon de lune me permis d'apercevoir son adorable visage. Il dormait profondément, serrant tendrement dans ses bras le nounours que je lui avais offert la veille, pour fêter ses 7 ans. Je m'approcha de lui, prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller ,lui déposa un baiser sur le front, signe de mes sentiments, puis m'allongea à ses côtés. Je passa alors mes bras autour de ses épaules. Sentir sa chaleur contre mon torse, son odeur et sa présence…

'' Squall, je t'aime ''Chuchotais-je dans le noir. Il ne m'avais point entendu. Il ne l'a donc jamais su…Et je n'avais que 8 ans.

  


Dix ans passèrent. Dix ans de rivalité, dix ans de haine, dix ans de souffrance ''loin de lui''. J'aurais pu éviter tout cela. Mais au lieu de réagir, je tomba dans la facilité et la peur d'être rejeté. Elle m'avais promis qu'une fois qu'elle serait maîtresse du monde, elle me ''l'offrirait''. Malheureusement, je l'ai cru. J'ai cru cette sorcière complètement folle…Ce qui m'a attiré encore plus la haine de l'être cher que j'aimais. Il faut que je lui dise, il le faut ! Mais…comment ?Comment pouvoir l'approcher ? Il est le chef des Seeds, et moi l'ex chevalier de son pire ennemi. J'ai demandé à la BGU de me traduire devant son tribunal, pour avoir une chance d'être pardonné. Pas de réponses. Peut être n'ont-ils jamais lu mon courrier. Et de toute façon, il a elle. Il a Linoa. Pourquoi penserait-il encore à moi ? Moi, le traître. Moi, qu'il a toujours, ou presque, haït. Je me fais du mal…du mal pour rien. Ou plutôt pour lui. Il faut que je le revois, que je lui dise que je n'étais pas moi même aux côtés d'Ultimecia. Il faut que je le revois pour lui dire que….pour lui dire ce que j'ai à lui dire depuis toutes ces années. Lui écrire ? Non, il n'ouvrirai même pas ma lettre. Le forcer à m'écouter? Oui, mais comment ? Entrer par infractions à la BGU ? Pourquoi pas. A vrai dire, vu que je connais tout ses recoins par cœur…Surtout que les quartiers privés du Seed en chef est très facile d'accès…Hum…et si je me faisais prendre ? Il ne pourrai plus jamais me pardonner, et tout le monde croirait que j'étais venu pour faire exploser l'université…Les paranos, ça court les rues. Le mieux que je puisse tenter, c'est d'aller voir en personne Cid et de lui demander de réintégrer la BGU pour deux jours. Deux jours d'essais, deux jours qui étaient censés changer ma vie.

*****

'' – Tu penses sérieusement que je vais gober ça ? ! Toi, avoir été contrôlé par Ultimecia ?Et tu voudrais réintégrer la BGU ? se moqua Cid avec un regard froid.

- Et votre femme, Edea, demandez-lui à elle, si elle était maîtresse de ses actes ! répliquai-je aussitôt. A elle, vous lui avez tout pardonné, fait comme si de rien ne s'était passé. Et à moi, vous ne me laissez même pas une chance !''

A ces mots, Cid resta muet. Il avait l'air de réfléchir.

''- Tu veux combien de jours déjà ? Deux, c'est cela ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Je te les accorde, mais tu seras confié à Squall qui te surveillera. Et ne vous avisez pas à faire de duel.''

Sur ce, il saisit l'interphone pour appeler le chef des Seeds.

  


J'avais réussi, après 30 minutes de lutte acharnée, à avoir ce que j'étais venu chercher. Deux jours près de lui. Et même surveillé par lui.

Je m'étais promis de lui dire avant la fin de mon séjour à la BGU. Séjour qui était pour l'instant de deux jours. Et il ne m'en restait qu'un…Il me suivait. Beaucoup des personnes que je croisais m'adressaient un regard à faire frissonner. Regard froid, dédaigneux, et rempli de haine. Le sien se rapprochait des leurs, à mon grand regret. Je devais lui dire que…..

''- Squall, écoute moi, dis-je en m'arrêtant au milieu du couloir et en me plantant devant lui. J'ai…j'ai quelque chose à te dire de très important. Quand…enfin , lorsque que j'étais avec Ultimecia, je n'était plus moi même et…je n'étais plus maître de mes actes. J'étais comme envoûté. Voilà, je tenais à ce que tu le saches.

- C'est…c'est vrai ? questionna Squall avec une petite pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

- Oui, et je regrette tout ce que j'ai pu vous faire subir, pardonne moi, terminais-je sur un ton presque suppliant.''

Pour toute et unique réponse, Squall hocha la tête. Il m'adressa un sourire timide, puis continua sa route. Je le suivis alors. J'avais remarqué que depuis ma révélation, il m'adressait un regard…le même que celui quand on était petit. Son regard que j'aimais. Je l'avais retrouvé…

*****

''- Seifer ! Seifer !''Je me retournai pour apercevoir un Squall, tout sourire arriver jusqu'à moi, à bout de souffle. 

''- J'ai réussi à te faire réintégrer définitivement ! Sauf si tu fais des conneries mais…''

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Déjà, il m'avait appelé par mon prénom, ensuite, il souriait à pleine dents et pour terminer, il s'était démener pour que je reste à la BGU.Je ne pus me retenir de sauter dans ses bras.

''- Merci !

- Heu…Seifer ?

- Oui ?

- Tu m'étouffes là…

- Oh….désolé, je me suis …heu…emporté.''

*****

Je m'introduis en silence dans sa chambre. La pénombre y régnait et seul un rayon de lune me permis d'apercevoir son adorable visage. Il dormait profondément, serrant tendrement dans ses bras le nounours que je lui avait offert dix ans auparavant, pour fêter ses 7 ans. Je m'approcha de lui, prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller ,lui déposa un baiser sur le front, signe de mes sentiments, puis m'allongea à ses côtés. Je passa alors mes bras autour de ses épaules. Sentir sa chaleur contre mon torse, son odeur et sa présence…

'' Squall, je t'aime ''Chuchotais-je dans le noir. Il ne m'avais point entendu. Du moins, c'est ce que je cru. Il se retourna pour me faire face, et m'embrassa tendrement.

''Je sais Seifer, je l'ai toujours su… Moi aussi je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé, et je t'aimerai toujours.''

  


The end

  


Voulais absolutely remettre le passage du début^^ c'est pas mignon comme ça ? non…non ? non… bon ben si vous ne trouvez pas…j'ai plus qu'a effacer toute ma fic…ouinnnnn(arrêter heuuuu zêtes méchant !)


End file.
